


Marks on My Body

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Kink, Bottom Harry, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Face-Fucking, Harry in Panties, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Knife Play, M/M, Pain Kink, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sub Harry, Top Louis, he cuts his arm because Louis requests it, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are a self destructive couple, and Louis likes carving the letter L into Harry's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks on My Body

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would proof and post this for the AIMH tweet either hitting 1.5m, or on the anniversary of it. Since it happened on the same day, here's this blood play little thing I've been meaning to finish for like ever. It was pretty fun to write, but I'm sure it can be difficult for some people to read. There is an instance where Harry cuts his own arm, but it's because Louis and him have a blood kink. Neither boys are depressed, but I think that counts as self harm still idk. So ALSO DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE A BIT OF BLOOD. Okay cool. Enjoy ((:

Louis breaks another pill of molly in half, then gives one part to Harry. 

"Thanks." 

Harry says softly, swallowing it dry after Louis. Louis smiles, he now has his favorite pocket knife in his hand, and he's ready to get the night started. 

"I want it on my hips." 

Harry whispers as Louis flicks his knife open. He sits on Harry's upper calf, and drags the shiny knife down his stomach, letting it tickle his boyfriend. 

"Just a little?" 

He asks as he cuts a thin slit on Harry's already scarred thigh. Harry moans, then nods before biting his lip. 

"Or do you want another L, baby? Have it match the other five?" 

Harry nods again at the thought of Louis marking his body up more. Louis smiles and leans down to carve the letter into his right hip. 

"Staying still like a good slut. You look so pretty in these white lace panties." 

Louis compliments, finishing up the job. Harry looks down at the first three cuts of the night with a smile. 

"Looks good, Louis." 

Louis nods, then cuts him a few more times. He loves watching his blood bubble up to the surface. 

Harry purrs before pulling on Louis' hand so he'll lay next to him. When Louis's settled, he brings the knife to his mouth. 

"Yum…" 

Harry murmurs after he licks the droplets of blood off of it. Louis all but growls. 

"I want to watch you cut your arm." 

Louis demands as he puts Harry's fingers in his mouth. Harry hums and easily cuts four slits into his inner forearm. Louis moans and quickly laps at the fresh blood when it too starts to bubble up. 

"Thank you, Lou." 

Harry says quietly as he lets Louis now sucks at the incisions. 

Louis can't help but be obsessed with everything about Harry… He would say Harry is a perfect boy, from the color of his eyes, to the bright red color of his tangy blood, he's just what he's been craving. 

Louis soon licks his way down to his panties, and at the new marking he left on his hip as well. 

"Love that you let me do this to you," 

Louis murmurs, smearing the blood over to get on his white panties. 

"You look good enough to eat." 

He growls before grabbing the small knife from Harry and using it to cut one of his leg holes open in his panties. He then pulls the panties to the opposite side and takes Harry's hard cock down his throat. Harry moans and bucks his hips, feeling Louis' throat strain around his cock. Louis' eyes water, but he keeps his boyfriend's dick thrusting into his wet mouth. 

"Gonna fucking b-bust." 

Harry stutters out minutes in. Louis pushes his thumb into the cuts on his hip, and chokes when Harry grunts desperately before shooting down Louis' throat.

xx

Louis isn't sure what happened after he gave Harry a blow job, but they're sprawled out on the bed, and he doesn't see come leaking from Harry's ass. Louis frowns a bit and crawls over to lay on Harry's naked back. 

"Hey." 

Louis whispers, kissing his pulse point. Harry just grumbles and tries to shake Louis off his back. 

"Heyyy." 

Louis whines while he rolls over next to him. 

"I didn't get to come before we passed out. It's my turn. 'M still a bit hard." 

He fondles his balls while staring at Harry's perky ass. 

"Okay, Lou. Love you." 

Harry mumbles into the pillow while bringing his left knee up to give Louis some more excess to his hole. Louis grins and quickly gets his mouth on Harry's hole. It doesn't take more than a few minutes to work three fingers back into Harry and for his dick to be fully hard. 

"Okay, love." 

Louis says although Harry is probably asleep again. He lines himself up, then sinks all the way in. Louis rests his hands on either side of Harry's shoulders, and starts snapping his hips against his ass. 

He loves how it feels to be inside Harry after he already had his orgasm. Sometimes he likes when Harry texts, or watches the telly while he's fucking deep inside of him. He feels like he can completely let go since he doesn't have to worry about what Harry needs. 

"Your ass feels so good. I want it all the time." 

Louis pants out under his breath. 

"You can have it whenever, Louis. I love feeling you in me." 

Harry says to him, catching Louis off guard. Louis smiles and pulls Harry's hips up a little, but Harry just goes ahead and just arches his back to push his ass more to Louis. He gets on his knees and grips Harry's hips tightly. He fucks into him as hard as he can because he's desperate to come, then cuddle, then kiss Harry till he falls asleep. 

Louis comes after he hears Harry whimper for him to 'fill him up'. Louis soon pulls out and starts to grab a shirt to clean the come that started dripping, but Harry just whines and whispers, 

"Come 'ere, Lou." 

So Louis just smiles and flops down on his side behind Harry. He pulls Harry to his chest and kisses his nose. 

"Love you, baby." 

He whispers into his hair. Harry hums and nods his head, falling asleep under Louis' chin. 

xx

The next morning, Harry wakes Louis up with some the smell of soap and a tea with a cookie. 

"Thanks, baby." 

Louis says as he sits up and takes the breakfast from Harry. Harry sits on his lap and wraps his arms around his waist. Louis kisses his temple before taking a bite of his cookie. 

"Can we try something new tonight?" 

Louis asks after taking a sip of tea. Harry nods quickly, listening to him closely. 

"I had a dream that I fucked your mouth till you couldn't breath. Can we try that?" 

Harry makes a noise that almost sound like a moan, but more pained. 

"Yes, Louis. Of course you can do that." 

Louis nods and hums a thanks. 

xx 

That night, the two are watching the telly, when Louis casually pulls out his soft cock from the hole in his boxers. Harry looks down at it, then up at Louis. Louis just looks at him with a smirk and a wink. Harry crawls off the couch, then between his boyfriend's legs. He licks his cock into his mouth, then sucks him slowly, looking up into Louis' eyes. 

"Pretty baby." 

Louis whispers, pushing the hair back from his face. 

"Like that thick cock going down your throat?" 

He asks, waiting for a response. Harry tries to pull off, but Louis keeps his mouth full. 

"Y-Yes." 

Harry slurs out. Louis smiles and controls how deep he takes him by gripping the sides of his hair. 

"I want you to keep looking into my eyes." 

Louis says and Harry nods. Louis starts to get hard in Harry's mouth. 

"Love how you suck me, princess. Do you feel my cock getting hard in your throat now?" 

Harry hums and blinks a few times. Louis keeps his head going up and down, soon feeling Harry's movements getting stiffer. 

"Are you taking it okay, baby?" 

Harry tells him "yes" when Louis takes his mouth off of his cock. He moves Harry's head so he starts rubbing his tongue on the tip, then takes it back down. 

"You're so good with your mouth. It's incredible." 

Harry just winks at him with watery eyes. 

After a few minutes, he's just holding Harry's head still and roughly fucking up into his mouth. Harry coughs and gags, but never once pulls back. 

"I'm going to come right now." 

Louis says, assuming Harry couldn't understand him at the moment anyway. 

Louis comes down his throat with moans and curses falling from his mouth. He pushes himself all the way in once Harry's swallowed it all, then doesn't let up till Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head one last time. 

"That was great, baby." 

Louis says, pulling an exhausted Harry up onto the couch. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" 

Louis asks, softly kissing his bright red cheek. Harry nods and quickly cuddles under Louis' arm, wanting to be as close to him as possible. 

They end up falling asleep on the couch together. 

xx

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second part. I don't know. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson


End file.
